


【翔润】焦渴

by youeatricelema



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youeatricelema/pseuds/youeatricelema
Summary: 涉及自慰，phone sex，道具等。
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 6





	【翔润】焦渴

樱井翔因为工作要出差一周。今天是第六天。松本润又是一个人在床上醒来。他摸着身边没有温度的床单，心里空落落的。

一周怎么说也太久了吧。松本润不满的滚到樱井翔那边去。枕头上还满满的留着他的味道，松本润把脸埋进去，感觉像钻进那个人的怀抱里。

但只是这样贴着他的枕头，松本润身上就有躁动的火烧了起来。他不由自主的把手伸进睡衣里，回忆着着樱井翔爱抚自己的方式，用指尖在自己乳晕上划着圈，然后转到乳首上按压摩擦。敏感的肉粒很快就在这样的刺激中红肿起来，松本润更加用力的揉捏着胸口，另一只手探到内裤里安慰自己早已抬头的性器。

他把脸深深的埋在枕头里，呼吸间都是樱井翔的味道，手下的动作不由得越来越快，拇指搔刮过铃口，湿润的刺激让他失神的呻吟出来。

“…唔……翔…哈…”

仿佛是听到了他的呼唤，手机在这个时候响了起来。松本润不情愿的拿起来看了一眼，屏幕上显示着那个他日思夜想的名字。

“…翔くん。”松本润接通电话，努力平静着自己的喘息，好让声音显得正常一些。

“起床了？”樱井翔的声音低沉又慵懒，松本润下腹一紧，手中又情不自禁的撸动了起来。

“嗯…我，我刚醒…那个……”明明想要努力掩饰，可手下的动作却无法停止。樱井翔性感的声音从手机那头传来，像是绝佳的催情剂。

“哪个？”松本润似乎听到樱井翔在笑，“你在干什么？”

“…我……嗯…我在…哈……”松本润终于忍不住叫了出来，太久没被爱抚的身体非常敏感，他口中未吐出的半截话悉数转化成呻吟，一字不落的传到樱井翔耳朵里。

“…翔くん…呜……想你…”松本润已经放弃了多余的羞耻，肆无忌惮的传达着自己溢出的焦渴。

“是吗。”樱井翔把手机贴的很近，“我也很想你。”

松本润就在这样直白的话语里叫着他的名字射了出来，久违的高潮让他难以平复自己的喘息。

“这就射了？”樱井翔的声音响起来。“这么想要我吗。”

“嗯…只是想着翔くん不小心就…”

“把耳机戴上。”他的声音像是不容抗拒的命令，松本润听的一愣。

“诶？”

“两只手总比一只方便吧。”

松本润明白了他话里的意思，脸不由的红了起来。他听话的戴上了耳机，顺便扯下了自己的内裤。

“趴好，把屁股抬起来。”

松本润听话的趴跪在床上，抬高了挺翘的臀部，微凉的空气让敏感的穴口禁不住一阵紧缩。

“后面已经很湿了吧。”樱井翔的声音低低的传来，“用手摸摸看。”

松本润双手从两腿间探向自己的小穴，那里毫无意外的已经非常湿润了。他的指尖在穴口徘徊着想要进入，却被耳机中的声音阻止。

“水滴下来之前不许把手指伸进去哦。”

松本润只能乖乖的收回手指，寻找着更能取悦自己的方式。他的脸埋在枕头里呼吸着樱井翔的气息，一只手想要去碰吐蜜的前端。而樱井翔似乎十分清楚他的举动，在他碰到之前就出声制止。

“别碰前面。我想让润靠后面射。”

松本润难耐的几乎要哭出来，他只能努力捻弄着肿胀的乳首，另一只手在自己的臀瓣上挤压揉捏着，穴口在他的动作中一张一合，淫液也在这样的刺激中不断分泌出来。

“…呜…滴下来了……”松本润能清晰的感受到炙热的液体顺着股缝沾湿会阴，最后从饱满的囊袋滴落下来。

“弄脏我的床单了吗？”樱井翔磁性的低音带着诱惑。“润是个坏孩子呢。”

“…不是…嗯…想要…想进去……”

松本润在独自一人的房间里无意识的扭动着腰请求被填满，在得到樱井翔的允许后急急的把自己的手指插入进去。姿势的限制使他只能进入两个指节，但即使是浅浅的抽插也能让他暂时得到些许的慰藉。小穴热情的接纳他的手指，媚肉缠咬着想要更深入的侵犯。松本润含糊不清的呻吟着，淫液不停的流出，身体又开始叫嚣着想要更多。

“手指已经没办法满足你了吗？

润的身体比我想的还要淫荡呢。”

“不…不要这样说…”

樱井翔不常在平日里叫他的单字，此刻这样亲密的称呼让松本润情欲更盛了起来。

“按摩棒在床头的柜子里。”

松本润抽出手指，顾不得后穴空虚的难耐，拉开抽屉拿出按摩棒来。饥渴的小穴立即被填满，松本润失神的哼出声。

“…啊…好满……”

“夹紧了吗？”

“…嗯…”

“那出来给我开门。”

松本润心下一惊，耳机中又传来了樱井翔的催促。他晃悠悠的起身，湿润的手指撑着床沿站起来，下身赤裸着，按摩棒随着他脚步的扭摆在体内戳动。打开门，樱井翔就站在门外，看着他面色潮红的样子忍不住把他搂进怀里。

“你比我想象中还要饥渴。”他拉住按摩棒的末端，又往里顶的更深了一些。“我要怎么做才能喂饱你？”

松本润被他的动作刺激的再也站不稳，软绵绵的靠在他胸口。樱井翔顺势把他打横抱起来向卧室走去。

“你不是明天才来吗？”松本润环住他的脖子，嘴唇蹭着他的侧脸。

“工作提前完成，我就赶回来了。”樱井翔把他放在床上，脱下了自己的裤子。

“我要再不回来你怎么办？”樱井翔按下了按摩棒的开关，硅胶制的头部就在他体内搅动起来。“靠这玩意儿是不是也能撑过去？”

“不，不是的…”松本润半跪在床上，身体由于后穴的刺激微微颤抖着。

“…想要翔くん。”他帮樱井翔脱下内裤，樱井翔的性器还未完全硬起来，他便把那根含在嘴里。

“你把自己玩的太兴奋了。我的情绪有点跟不上呢。”樱井翔把手插进他的头发里，小幅度挺着胯配合他。松本润发出含糊的呜咽声，樱井翔的性器在他口中逐渐涨大，灼热的顶在他的上颚，放在后脑的手逼迫着他不能后退，粗硬的性器就一直深入到喉咙里去。松本润被刺激的流出眼泪，而这个人却没有要留情的样子，每一下都顶到最深。

看到松本润在撞击中几乎喘不过气来，樱井翔才放过他的嘴。松本润眼角还留有泪痕，湿润的目光带着请求的看着他。

樱井翔并不想在这样的目光里忍耐。他放平松本润的身体，把嗡嗡作响的按摩棒抽出来，干脆的将自己整根没入。刚插到底松本润就一阵剧烈的痉挛，精液喷射出来，落在他的胸口和小腹上。樱井翔用手指沾了他身上乳白色的液体，插入松本润的嘴里搅动着。

“果然不需要我吗。”樱井翔手指勾住了松本润的舌尖，指腹摩擦着敏感的舌苔，下身不忘挺动着撞击他熟悉的那点。松本润摇着头否定他的说法，却在他指尖的纠缠中叫不出声，来不及下咽的涎液顺着嘴角流下，而松本润只能用手抓住床单来发泄快感，喉咙中发出干哑的呻吟。樱井翔的抽插凶狠又热烈，让他觉得自己今天就会被干死在这里。

被过度开发的后穴已经在摩擦中红肿起来，可软嫩的肠肉还本能的吸附着粗大的硬物，像要把上面每一根血管都描摹清楚。松本润快要失去意识，只凭借本能迎合着他的动作。樱井翔抽出手握住他的腰在他体内做最后的冲刺，松本润肌肉本能的绷紧，在汹涌的快感中迎来了第三次高潮。他可怜的前端已经射不出什么来，只是颤抖着吐出透明的液体。

樱井翔加速抽插几下，精液也满满的灌入了他的体内。松本润无力的躺在床上，甚至没有力气合上双腿。樱井翔粘稠的精液从他还未完全闭合的后穴流出来，床单几乎要被他的汗水湿透。

“翔くん……”松本润闭着眼窝在樱井翔怀里，奶声奶气的撒着娇。“你终于回来了。”

“你自己不也玩的挺好的？”樱井翔帮他撩开额前被汗浸湿的刘海。“不用我也能好好的射出来呢。”

“都说了不是的，”松本润嘟着嘴抬眼看他，“我是因为闻到翔くん的味道才硬的。”

“那你怎么不好好的等我回来一起做？”樱井翔也装出一副委屈的样子瞪回去，拉着松本润的手放在自己的胯间。“我可还没做够呢。”

“不行了不行了，”松本润咯咯的笑着把手抽回来，“等我到晚上好不好？”

“我可没你这么急。”樱井翔抱着他，把头埋在他的肩窝里。

“让我睡一会。一大早就赶过来，可累死我了。”


End file.
